Rick Ravanello
|yearsactive = 1996-present }} Richard Alexander "Rick" Ravanello is a Canadian actor. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Ravanello portrayed Assistant DEA Director in Charge Bernard Graff in the Season Eleven episode "Internal Affairs". Filmography *Medinah (2016-2017) as Bannon (3 episodes) *Lethal Weapon (2016) as David Garrison *Murder in the First (2016) as Otto Brooks *Swivel Shot (2016) as Male Cop (short) *The Hunt (2016) as The Hunter (short) *Criminal Minds - "Internal Affairs" (2015) TV episode - Bernard Graff *Longmire (2015) as Marc Van Zandt *Driven Underground (2015) as Karl Harvey *Hollywood Wasteland (2015) as General McSteel *Dangerous Company (2015) as Aaron Mitchell *NCIS (2015) as David Harris *Quipsters (2015) as Frizzy *Scorpion (2015) as Marcus *Withdrawal (2015) as Henry (short) *Wedding Planner Mystery (2014) as Detective Borden *Dark Haul (2014) as Damon *Alien Outpost (2014) as Spears *Perception (2014) as Randy Curtis *Sole Custody (2014) as Barry *Garage Sale Mystery (2013) as Jason *Secret Liaison (2013) as Brad Mortensen *Dose of Reality (2013) as Tony *The Mamaluke (2012) as Joey Spuds *Hollywood Heights (2012) as Trent McCall (2 episodes) *True Justice (2012) as Richard Lynch (7 episodes) *Rizzoli & Isles (2012) as Mathew Moore *Nikita (2012) as Nicholas Brandt *Abeo Pharisee (2012) as Det. Jack Roberts *Grace Paine: The Bombay Beach Incident (2011) as Unknown Character (short) *Absolute Killers (2011) as Anthony *Doomsday Prophecy (2011) as Agent Henning *Ana (2011) as Dad (short) *NCIS: Los Angeles (2011) as Guard #1 *The Last Gamble (2011) as Rick *Weeds (2010) as Lars Guinard (4 episodes) *N-Secure (2010) as Joe Hooks *Castle (2010) as Steve Adams *Three Rivers (2010) as Lt. Theo Anson (uncredited) *Numb3rs (2009) as Teddy Antell *Lincoln Heights (2009) as Wesley Benjamin (4 episodes) *Defying Gravity (2009) as Walker *Stargate SG-1: Children of the Gods - Final Cut (2009) as Guard #2 (video) *Who Is Bobby Domino (2009) as Detective Colt (short) *The Christmas Clause (2008) as Jake *Love to Kill (2008) as Nicholas Landon *Gemini Division (2008) as Suleiman (3 episodes) *Trial by Fire (2008) as Ray Kulhanek *Smallville (2008) as Edward Teague *Bones (2007) as John Adamson *Cold Case (2007) as Mitch Hathaway, 1987 *CSI: NY (2007) as Congressman Eric Garth *Imaginary Playmate (2006) as Michael Driscoll *In Justice (2006) as Alec Southerland *The Cave (2005) as Briggs *The Closer (2005) as Devlin Dutton *Desperate Housewives (2005) as Bill Cunningham *Bound by Lies (2005) as Uniformed Cop (video) *Jane Doe: Vanishing Act (2005) as Lacey Hartmann *The Inside (2005) as Scott Bossi *Monk (2004) as Detective *24 (2004) as Captain Reiss (2 episodes) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2003) as Stone *The Lyon's Den (2003) as Larry/Sammy Gentry *Monte Walsh (2003) as Henry Louis "Sugar" Wyman *Criminology 101 (2003) as Andy Roitman *Boomtown (2002) as Sean Dornan *Without a Trace (2002) as Brad Dunsmore *Liebe auf den 2. Blick (2002) as Lover (video) *Hart's War (2002) as Maj. Joe Clary *Out of Line (2001) as John Stewart *Semper Fi (2001) as Sergeant (uncredited) *Seven Days (2001) as Major Gary Jones *Skipped Parts (2000) as Dougie Dupree *So Weird (2000) as Lal Nereus *Cold Squad (1999) as John Hatcher (2 episodes) *First Wave (1998-1999) as First Lieutenant Joel Langley/Anton (2 episodes) *Nothing Too Good for a Cowboy (1999) as Chilco Evans *A Cooler Climate (1999) as Handsome Welder (credited as Rick Ravenello) *Mercy Point (1998-1999) as Mednaut Thurston (4 episodes) *Y2K (1999) as Thompson *Atomic Train (1999) as Police Pilot (TV miniseries, 2 episodes) *Viper (1996-1998) as Sergio "Sonny" Celeste/Tremaine (2 episodes) *Shattered Image (1998) as Man in Restraurant *The Net (1998) as Mr. Wigan *Nick Fury: Agent of Shield (1998) as Agent Vaughn *Creature (1998) as SEAL Nash (TV miniseries, 2 episodes) *Storm Chasers: Revenge of the Twister (1998) as Security Guard (credited as Rick Ravenello) *Loyal Opposition (1998) as Marine Guard *The Outer Limits (1997-1998) as Marcus/Driver (2 episodes) *Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show (1998) as Lars *Breaker High (1997) as Apollo *Doomsday Rock (1997) as Parks *Stargate SG-1 (1997) as Guard #2 *Our Mother's Murder (1997) as Officer Calder *Millennium (1997) as Cop (uncredited) *Madison (1997) as Erik (2 episodes) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs